Light into the Darkness
by kaylabee28
Summary: New heroes. New villains. New romance. New battle. Same team. What happens when Earth falls into it's darkest hour? The lights will rise above it all!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Majesty Lumen POV

It's a dark night, and rainis pouring down. I'm running up a mountain, soaked from head to toe. I have to check to see if they're still behind me. There's shouting, so they're still following me.

Finally, I reach the top. I bang as hard as possible on the metal door, screaming, "I know you're there! Please open the door! Please! Someone or something is chasing me! If you don't open up, they will kill me! Open the door, please!"

I'm not sure if they heard me or not. I just continued to bang on the door though the metal was starting to hurt my fist. _Come on, please! Someone open the door!_

Miss Martian POV

It is such a dark, dreary night. It is unfortunate, too. The team and I were going to go bowling. I guess they went somewhere without me instead. I was just thinking and walking down the hallwhen I heard banging coming from the front door. No one really knew of our location, and if they did, they would have had the key. Using my telepathy, I read the mind of the person outside. I knew this wasn't even really allowed on Earth, but I couldn't let a stranger into Mount Justice. The "intruder" appears to be a frightened girl being chased by some mysterious creature. As my job was to protect those who needed protection against evil, Ihave to let her in.

Majesty Lumen POV

I could now easily hear the shouts of the creatures. They were close;I could feel it. I heard something click in the door, and it finally opened. _Yes!_ The door cracks open, and I burst inside, almost tripping over myself. Looking up, I see the green face of none other than Miss Martian herself. She looks just like I remember from T.V. I stand up and pretend to dust myself off. Clearing my throat I say sarcastically, "Well, hello. Thank you for finally saving me from death. Considering that's your job description, I expected you to be better at it. I'll just close the door now if you don't mind."

"Oh, hi! Sorry, it took so long. I could't hear the banging and shouting from my position! Sure you can close the door," says Miss Martian. She looks slightly embarrassed. As she should be,considering I had almost died! Without thinking, I close the door but without using my hands.

Miss Martian looks confused. "How did you do that? The door just closed without you even touching it." It is my turn to look embarrassed;I had forgotten to hide my much of a secret hero I am. I want to believe I can trust her since she is a member of the Justice League. However, if I can't trust her, I could always just wipe her memory.

I decide to come clean. "Well, you see, that was my telekinesis kicking in," I say. "It's a natural habit for me to close the door like that. I didn't mean to upset you."

I can only hope she won't rat me out to the rest of the League, but then again why would she? "Oh, it's fine," Miss Martian says cautiously. "Ijust, didn't, didn't know you had 'powers.' How about I take you to my room and you can dry off?"

I had no choice but to agree. "Sure, that would be great,"I say."Thanks."

Miss Martian POV

There is a long, awkward silence on the way to my room. There's not much to say, but I wish one of us would talk. Neither of us speaks, so I satisfy myself with thinking about this unfortunate stranger. I want to know what other powers she possessesand who she really is. The rest of the team may even let her stay with the League. Then again, we aren't really accustomed to inviting new people on the team just because they show up. I open my mouth to ask her some questions about her origin, then quickly close it. Though I am not originally from Earth, I know it would be rude to ask.

Majesty Lumen POV

After a long, agonizing journey, we finally made it to Miss M's room. She goes to fetch me a towel and some new clothes as Ilook around her room. Posters from the old show _Hello Megan _are all around. Miss M sure does look a lot like Megan. Something to check into later... I can sense her coming back, so I busy myself with my nails.

She looks at me like I am a sad puppy. "Oh you poor thing," she says. "You're shivering. Here's a towel."

We settle in, and I slowly become warm and dry. Realizing that something is on her mind, I ask, "Hey what's up? I can tell you want to ask me something. Go ahead; I won't mind."

She looks embarrassed, almost guilty that I have figured out her thoughts. "Well, Iam just wondering about your, ahem, powers. Such as what they areand how you got them. And who was chasing you out there and why? Here on Earth, it might be impolite to ask. Oh, and what's your name..."

I must have blushed or looked hesitant because soon after she asks, she hastily takes it back. "Never mind. Forget it," she says.

Miss Martian POV

I wonder if this girl has mind-reading abilities as well since she always seems to know what I am thinking.I can't believe that I have asked her all those personal questions after I vowed to myself that I wouldn't. She said she wouldn't mind, but maybe she was lying. Normally I can tell when someone is lying, but this girl is different.

I'm not expecting her to answer, but after a short pause, she figures out what she is going to say. "Well, it goes something like this," she starts. "First, my name is Brianna Crown-"

I interrupt her, "My name is M'gann M'orzz, but in English that's Megan Morse."

"Well hello, Megan," she says.

"Hello, Brianna," I reply.

Majesty Lumen POV

I tell Miss Martian my story. It is a long, slightly confusing one, but it is worth being told. It goes like this:

**"**My parents are both serving superheros in the Justice League. That's how I know about it. They are Green Lantern (the original one), and Vixen (the animal shapeshifter). I always knew of their powers, but they never let me join in on anything super-related. So one day I went out and tried every super power I could think of. Inconsequentially, I practically destroyed Cincinnati. We had to move to Detroit where my mother is from. I went into hiding, being deemed 'too powerful for my own good.'

"Ever since, these strange beings (I call them the "Wolf Pack") have been trying to get me. After all their attempts, they finally did. My parents were out late at a Justice meeting, and I was in the house, as usual, wishing I could go outside. No one had ever forbid me to look out the window, so I stared out longingly. Suddenly, a disgusting, wolfish face appeared. I figured it was my mom trying to scare me as my parents often managed to do. However, the wolf face was not that of a woman. It looked hungry and out for blood. When I looked into the distance, I saw that more of these wolf men were coming, by the hundreds it seemed. When they managed to pry open the metal security doors, I knew these creatures were bad news.

"My only choice was to run. Or in my case, fly. I had been secretly training to become a hero in the attic, but I had never discovered my full powers, nor had I ever tested them out in the real world. My flying was shaky, but it was just enough to get me to Mount Justice. Unfortunately, I had my directions wrong, and this was the old home of the Justice League. It was actually now in possession of the Young Justice League. Though the beasts couldn't fly, they were as fast as Kid Flash, possibly faster. They followed me to Mount Justice, but they must have become confused and went back. The Wolf Pack obviously aren't the smartest of creatures."

After I finish my story, I am just about to explain how awful these creatures look when we hear the door open. We both scream and jump, then laugh when we realize that it was just the rest of the League coming back to Mount Justice.

Miss Martian POV

Once our laughing fit is over, I realize that she needs to meet the team. "Come on," I say as I tug on her arm. "Let's go introduce you to the League." She follows obediently.

Everyone is back: Zatanna, Artemis, Super Boy, Robin, Aqua Lad, and Kid Flash. Brianna looks a bit awestruck as she mentally goes over every hero. The team is surprised to see her, and Robin breaks the silence. "Okay, so who's she?" he asks though it seems like he already knows.

It's my turn to speak. "Oh, she's just a friend I met while you were gone. Her name's Brianna Crown." Turning to her, I ask, "Um, do you have a super name?"

Everyone turns around and looks at her. "Yes. Green Lantern and Vixen picked it out. They said that if I ever began super work, my name would be Majesty Lumen. It means Queen of Light," she says shyly.

Aqua Lad speaks up, "Majesty Lumen, Queen of Light. I like it. It's very pretty." Zatanna raises an eyebrow at this comment, and Brianna blushes.

I decide it's time to turn the attention back to me. "She needs to contact her parents now." I tell them her story and make sure they understand that she is now our guest and our responsibility.

Majesty Lumen POV

I know that at some point I am going to have to talk to my parents again. I just wasn't expecting it to be so here I am, watching this video link connect. I know they are worried sick and maybe even upset. But I am not prepared for the reaction that comes next.

My father's excited face appears on the screen. "Oh great! You've already made it to Mount Justice. I know you have talent, but I didn't know that you can read minds from so far away."

I am in shock! How in the world is it good I was chased by a pack of evil mutant wolf men! "Dad," I start, "you must be crazy. I have no clue what you're talking about. I was chased by evil mutant wolf men all the way here!"

His face changes from happy to extremely nervous. "YOU WHAT! I knew the house was attacked, but your mother was sure that you had just tried to sneak out. I have to go talk to Vixen and the League about this. Love you honey. Stay safe. Bye!" he says quickly as the vid link cuts off.

I am so confused. "Does anyone want to tell me what's happening?" I ask.

There is a long silence."I'll tell her," Artemis says. "Okay, so here's the deal," she continues."Your parentswere discussing this with the team, and they decided that you're ready for the Young Justice League. So there you go. You're in."

Everyone waits for my reaction. It takes me a while to process, but then it clicks. _I am in the Justice League! Wait, I'm in the Justice League?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Majesty Lumen POV

My excitement about the League doesn't last long. For some reason when I agreed to join, it didn't occur to me that every time I leave the house, I am at risk of dying. I push these thoughts to the back of my mind. I can't let them alter my good mood. It's not every day that a girl joins a super team after all.

I'm just getting settled into my new bedroom, and it's peaceful. I guess the Wolf Pack realized that I hid behind the door at the top of Mount Justice. The next thing I hear is metal being ripped to shreds by the wolves claws; it must be the front door because a siren goes off. On the speaker I hear:"LOCK DOWN! LOCK DOWN! WE ARE ON RED ALERT!" over and over.I decide to go watch the action in the main hallway near the front door. As soon as the alarm sounds, the entire League which is my team, jumps into full gear. How they are not scared for their lives, I don't know, but they manage to keep cool.

I can only hope the League isn't hurt. I feel guilty knowing that I am the reason the wolf creatures are attacking Mount Justice. However, without control of my powers, there is nothing I can do but watch. I peer out from behind the wall helplessly. Sometimes I can catch a glimpse of the fight between the League and the Wolf Pack. Though a part of me tells me to stay behind the wall where it's safe, the other part longs to be in the fight. I stay behind the wall though, knowing there is nothing I can do because I cannot use my powers.

I think we are losing ground as more and more of the Wolf Pack storm in. We have to win, or the Young Justice League all will lose their home, but Idon't think that we are winning. Robin's right arm has a long scratch from his shoulder to his elbow running down it, and it appears that the claw is still inside. Zatanna's spells are having only a small influence on the constant supply of wolves. Aqua Lad seems to be making progress, but not much. I can't even see the rest of the League, but I think they are not doing well due to the frequent angry, hurt, or scared shouts coming from the heart of the battle. As I watch, I feel anger bubbling up inside of me because the team is getting hurt by the wolves. They have no right to be here or to attempt to destroy my friends and their home!

Then I hear a feminine scream pierce the air. "M'gann!" Kid Flash yells panicked, "Please be ok! Don't die on me now!"

No. No, this couldn't be happening. My first friend from the Justice League, my first friend ever just got hurt. She saved my life and took me into her private, guarded home. I am supposed to repay her, but instead I get her hurt or worse.

No! I make up my mind then and there what I am going to do. This will not stand. It just got personal, and I just got mad.

I run up to M'gann who is lying on the floor between 2 dead wolves. She isn't breathing or moving. "Hang in there I whisper to her asI get into a battle stance.

Though I don't have a clue how to use my powers, I do pack a decent punch. I knew taking those karate lessons would come in handy some day. Today is that day. Anger fueling me, I dive into the war. Aqua Lad is behind me menacingly flipping wolves across the room into the war. "I've got your back", he whispers to me. How sweet.

I notice that Robin has finally gotten back his bow staff, after being stolen by a wolf, and is using it to expertly block off attacks by wolves. I have to have the coolest job in the world! The only person who isn't doing anything is M'gann. I will deal with her later.

_Punch, kick, kick, dodge, punch..._I fall into a rhythm. _Punch, kick, kick, dodge, punch._ Wolf creature after wolf creature fall at my feet. The team, my team, stares at me in disbelief, and I wonder why. Then I realize I'm moving at lightning speed, and it feels so refreshing. I laugh and keep going. Spinning kick to the gut, dodge, block, blow to the face. It seems as if the stream of enemies has finally stopped coming, and weare gaining back our ground. Another hundred or so wolves burst in, and it is all over. The League is tired, too tired to continue. They soon surround us. We're finished.

Somewhere from behind, I take a blow to the head. I cry out because it hurts so much. Dizziness washes over me, and I feel like I'm about to crumpleand faint.

But something else happens instead. Suddenly I'm really mad-more angry than I have ever felt. Light streams from my eyes and surrounds me, taking over. I'm no longer in control of my body or anything around me. There's a loud bang like a thousand fireworks going off. I fall to the floor, unable to comprehend what has happenedor to speak.

I look up to see Robin standing above me with the rest of the team close behind. "How did you do that?" he asks.

I reply in disbelief, "I don't know. I really just don't know." Soon I'm dizzy, and then I feel as if I have been hit by a ton of bricks. The world goes black.

I wake up on a floor scattered with wolf bodies. The battle seems to have stopped as abruptly as it started. "Well, looks like we'll be cleaning for a while," I joke desperately, trying to make light of the situation as I sit up.

No one laughs.

Slowly I get to my feet, still a little unsteady after fainting or whatever has just happened to me. As my eyes glance over the carnage, I see , in the middle of it all, is M'gann's body. Blinded by tears, I run over to her. _She has to be say she's alive! _I think frantically. A single tear rolls down my cheek, falling right onto her chest.

Somewhat of a miracle happens. Golden light flecks surround her body as the rest of the League gathers around her.

The next thing I hear comes from M'gann. "Glad you saved my life. A little late isn't it, considering it's your job description?" she says.

Suddenly I'm filled with happiness, so I just burst into laughter. Soon it infects everyone, and because my laugh is contagiouslaughter fills the room, leaving everyone in a good mood.

Even Aqua Boy laughs. I'm not sure if he's ever smiled, not even when he was on T.V for saving the world. Yet today we all laugh as if there's no tomorrow.

As it turns out, I am right:training starts tomorrow, and I am prepared to get my butt kicked. I just might get lucky like I did today, but what are the odds? We all leave the main hall. I walk to my new bedroom thinking about what superhero training is, but I soon fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up feeling refreshed, but my good mood fades as I remember the events from last night. An astonishing relief comes over me. _We won!_Nevertheless, I am still confused. What exactly had happened last night? I had no time to think, though, because training was about to begin.

I came down from my room to see the familiar faces of my loving father and mother. "Wh-what are you doing here?" I stammer with a surprised look on my face.

They exchange glances. "We've come," my father starts, "to explain things. We understand that you've already experienced a 'battle' of sorts."

I nod. They never told me about my powers before; I just had always assumed that I had them. Today I will really find out.

Green Lantern POV

I explain her powers and training to her:

"You have always had powers. Your mother and I could tell as soon as you were born. We couldn't, however, tell what powers you had, so we had you tested. As it turns out, your powers were unidentifiable. Every time you took the test, you got different results, so we eventually had to give up.

"Then there was that day in Cincinnati. We saw you out there, light streaming from every part of your body, and different powers seemed to explode out of you, and I knew we needed to lock you down before someone or something got hurt. Your mother detested the idea, but we felt it was for your own good. We heard you in the attic testing your flying and things. Maybe we should have intervened and helped you, but you seemed to figure things out on your own.

"After what happened yesterday, we now know what your powers are: a combination of my light ring power, and your mother's shapeshifting. We think you have the power to replicate other superheroes'powers though it appears that you add your own style and can only mimic one hero at a time. Perhaps it's only heroes you've seen or met before-I don't know yet. The only thing we can do is wait it out and see how it develops. So now you know."

Majesty Lumen POV

I am in shock. My entire life I knew nothing about my powers. Now everything has changed! What happens now? My question is soon answered when I see Black Canary. Training is now, and I'm not prepared.

Everyone else is ready. I watch as they effortlessly block attacks and skillfully use powerful maneuvers. It is a glorious thing to see, but slowly that helpless feeling creeps back into me. I realize my team has been training for a year together and even more years before that with their mentors. Yet, I still wish that I can be as good as they are.

I guess it's just petty jealousy, but they're just so sure of themselves, and I am not yet. Hero after hero gets defeated by Black Canary, and each one demands a rematch. In the rematch, they win. It seems that they only have to figure out a strategy from the first skirmish with Black Canary to win the second one. They are so good! "Brianna," Black Canary calls out. It's my turn.

I step on to the platform. The worst thing that can happen is that I completely fail in front of everyone. The best thing that can happen is that I win but completely lose control and kill everyone in the room on accident. I'm not sure if I have enough magical tears to fix that. So at this point, my odds aren't looking so great, and I think they can tell I'm nervous. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, come on-I'm up against one of the greatest fighters in the world, and all I know is basic karate.

This is not going to work out.

Black Canary asks me, "Are you ready?"

I'm not, but I nod anyway. What could go wrong? As soon as the fight starts, it stops, and I'm laying flat on my back. She flipped me! Apparently everything that can go wrong just did. I try again, and this time I prepare to be flippedso I dodge under her. She doesa spinning kick right to my face, and I fall. Time to try again.

I fail again and again, but I get right back up and keep trying. I'm getting angry, and it's starting up my powers. I attempt to figure out a way to stay in control by trying to just use Kid Flash's powers. If I try to emulate more than one heroes powers I might overwork myself and spiral out of control. I can't let that happen. Running around and around her at lightning speed, I land a few kicks and punches. I switch to Miss Martian and fly above her. Using my telekinesis, I flip her from above. I win!

It feels pretty good to win. It's funny how their mouths drop open like they didn't believe I could do it. I didn't believe I could do it either, but I don't let on. I just get up, pretend to dust myself off, and walk away. Simple as that.

They stare at me as I leave the roomto go finish unpacking my things and settle into my room. After a while I turn around and realize that I am being followed...byArtemis and Zatanna.

"What do you want?" I ask. I'm surprised they even came in my room.

Artemis steps forward, looking slightly angry. Zatanna holds her back, amused with the whole ordeal. "We want answers," Artemis demands. "We want to know how you took our team's powers. We want to know who you are. We want to know how you flipped Black Canary on your first day. That's what we want!"

I can tell she is getting riled up; she's practically screaming at me. "And you're mad about this?" I ask, confused.

Artemis takes a big breath and sits down on the nearby chair,trying her best to calm down. I stare at Zatanna, willing her to continue. At last Zatanna speaks, she seems to be accustomed to tempers because she is un-phased and quite calm. "No. We're not mad," she says, "Just doubtful."

As I think about her cryptic message, I decide to go with a sure-fire answer: "I don't know. I really don't," I say.

They must believe me because they leave. I sigh. My own team doesn't understand. I don't understand. My parents don't understand. What to do?

I think I've finally decided: I will stay with the team.

Young Justice is probably the only way for me to find out about myself. It is going to be hard, that I'm sure of, but it's worth a shot. I will find out what's going on with me even if it kills me.

I will live up to the name Majesty Lumen, Queen of Light.


End file.
